Siempre
by LilaSnape
Summary: Por más que se resistiera a ello, había aprendido que no podría evitar crecer. Lily ha roto con James y se replantea su vida. Esa vida en la que también estuvo Snape


**Disclaimer:** **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo experimento con sus personajes. **

Esta historia es, en parte, un UA. Aunque podría tratarse de un momento de la historia que no conocemos. Lily ha roto con James y se replantea su vida. Esa vida en la que, de alguna forma, también estuvo Severus.

* * *

Siempre.

Había leído esa palabra en alguna que otra novela de su juventud. Y era una palabra con fuerza suficiente para arrastrarla a ya viejas historias de héroes imperfectos; héroes que nunca, ni siquiera en el papel que les correspondía, habían recibido la admiración que se merecían.

En aquel momento de la madrugada en que la ensoñación y realidad se mezclaban, era fácil dejarse llevar por ese tipo de pensamientos. Por infantiles que pudieran parecer.

Pero en el siglo XX ya nada era para siempre. No existían héroes que luchasen perennemente por aquello que valía la pena: ya fuera la valía de un país o el corazón de una jovencita.

Tampoco existía aquel viejo engaño llamado amor. No al menos como había creído leer en aquellas historias, en muchos casos demasiado parecidas a los cuentos de hadas (no exentas, sin embargo, de finales trágicos), que habían ocupado horas y horas de sus primeros veinte años de vida.

Lo había sabido exactamente en el momento en que ni los llantos (aparentemente sinceros de él) habían servido para mantener con vida aquella primera historia que, efectivamente, como él sabiamente había pronosticado: había terminado por ser un recuerdo fugaz para Lily, un instante prácticamente perdido en la memoria de su última etapa de adolescencia.

Con los años, mantenía de él – de ese chico oscuro que de alguna forma había sido su mejor amigo – un recuerdo agridulce. Y era agrio, al menos en parte, porque le recordaba cómo había ido a parar a ese mundo adulto que le había empujado a la madurez, sin que ella tuviera ganas de crecer, no al menos todavía.

Porque, al fin, había aceptado que las relaciones podían ser largas y tranquilas, sin sobresaltos ni expectativas. Al igual que había terminado aceptando esa máxima en toda aspiración profesional que hubiera podido tener nunca.

Seguía estudiando porqué quería ser auror. La chica - demasiado joven para querer hacerse mayor - hacía tiempo que se había conformado con pequeños trabajos de espionaje; lejos de las aspiraciones de heroína con las que un día había entrado en aquel centro que formaba magos y brujas para la protección del mundo mágico. Por más que se resistiera a ello, había aprendido que no podría evitar crecer. Lo había escuchado (estaba segura) en alguna canción de otra época. En años de fiestas y conciertos. En años de Hogwarts.

La guerra se vivía con fuerza, apenas iniciado el año 1979. Y no parecía haber nada en el horizonte que pudiera mantenerla cerca de casa. La sensación que necesitaba echar de menos su vida, aunque fuera en el otro lado del mundo, hacía demasiado tiempo que se había instalado en muchos de sus pensamientos.

Pero estaba James.

Aceptarlo a él. Atractivo y seguro de sí mismo. 'Un fracaso más al fin y al cabo'. Esa situación no había sino alimentado en ella sus ganas de volar, las mismas que hacía meses que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

Y sin embargo, ella lo había previsto, y calculado de tal manera, que incluso era desolador pensar que había estado preparada desde el principio para afrontar ese nuevo choque contra la realidad.

Si el final de aquella historia de dos hubiera sido diferente, incluso podría decir ahora que no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar.

'Hacía tanto tiempo que había planeado aquel viaje que, de todos modos, nada hubiera podido detenerla'. Ni siquiera la ilusión de creer, por fin, en sapos convertidos en príncipes.

Por eso, después de dos meses sin saber nada de James, esperaba ahora que el viejo teléfono de casa de sus padres se despertará de su largo letargo. 'Pero sólo porque, por una vez, hubiera podido ser ella quien escogía marchar'. Parecía, sin embargo, que la burda realidad, no tenía previsto premiarla con aquella satisfacción.

Y se creía mala persona al pensarlo. 'Pero era así'.

Lily siempre había creído que un día conseguiría dejar de vivir en una decepción aburrida y constante. Pero no parecía que aquello fuera a pasar justamente en ese momento.

No en esa media hora que faltaba para despegar en dirección a Nueva York.

* * *

_Hasta aquí este pequeño experimento. He experimentado mucho con Lily estos últimos meses, y aunque aún no tengo nada largo preparado; quería colgar este drabble (pese a que ha quedado un poco más largo que eso). _


End file.
